


Ultimate Spider-Woman Issue 13: Karmacoma

by Pha5e



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Gender Bender, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pha5e/pseuds/Pha5e
Summary: A stand-alone story. Jessica Drew meets a figure form Spider-Man’s past, Shang-Chi, master of martial arts. Of course they’re attacked and then they have to figure out who is causing all the gang suicides in the projects.
Relationships: Jessica Drew/Michelle Jones (MJ), Jessica Drew/Shang-Chi
Kudos: 1





	Ultimate Spider-Woman Issue 13: Karmacoma

Issue 13: Karmacoma

I inhaled the funky smell of the dank and dirty warehouse gym. It had the rank lingering stench of body odour and the sharp abrasive bite of masking cleaning chemicals, chemicals that could never erase the decades old stink of stale sweat that permeated the leather gloves, the cracked punching bags, the warped wooden mu ren zhuang, the worn uneven dark oak floors, the fraying floor mats, the dirty stained plaster walls, the grimy seats and the well used speed balls. The lighting was dim and the the place was dark. The windows were dirty. The equipment time ravaged and duct taped. This place hadn’t changed in decades.

It was a little after 10pm, the gym was technically closed and all but empty. The parkour area, the free weights area, the sparing ring and the other training equipment were all unused and idle. Aaron switched off the music. 

“Good session tonight. Thanks Aaron,” I said insincerely as I punched gloves with him, “I think I’m getting the motion of that throw right. Just got to practice it some more.” I observed as we finished.

“Hey, don’t you ever sweat?” He asked suspiciously as he took a mouthful from his water bottle, rinsed it about and swallowed..

“Hah. Haven’t you heard? Ladies don’t sweat, they perspire,” I evaded as I undid the Velcro at my wrists and wrangled my hands out of my new sparring gloves. 

“No. I’d not heard. You’re a lady?” He countered.

I laughed ruefully. I was still holding back my strength, speed and agility – it was hard to build up a sweat - and despite not feeling physically challenged I knew my skills were gradually improving. “Allegedly. Oh. Look. I broke a nail.” I said jokingly as I held up my chewed nails. A manicure girl I was not. Honestly I was pretty tomboyish by anyone’s standards. It was a wonder I kept my hair long like I did. It felt… right, despite how much of a nuisance it was to wash and dry. As a guy I’d liked a flock of seagulls hair cut. But I thought girls with long hair were cute and sexy… ok what was I thinking…?

“Sure you did kid,” Aaron said with a chuckle as he towelled his sweaty arms and brow. It took me a moment to remember what we were talking about. Right. Nails… 

My inhuman resilience was showing through. During our last sparring bout Aaron had grown more and more frustrated by my enhanced endurance and had landed a few solid blows on me, blows that would likely have incapacitated a normal person. I’d not dodged them despite a mild premonition from my spider sense. I’ll tell you one thing though, getting hit on your chest when you’re a girl really hurts. After those blows had landed my spider sense went off strongly and I’d had to dodge viscous attacks. I was coming to the conclusion that Aaron wasn’t a very nice guy.

This was a rough part of the world. We were close to the Queensbridge Houses, Mo Money gang territory. The neighbourhood had a menaced air and had the feeling of being under siege. Since I’d taken over Mo Money as Dusk I’d been building up my knowledge of this part of town and the projects that dominated it. I didn’t care much for what I’d learnt. It was a cruel, dog eat dog place for the gang members and other denizens. Crime, drugs, suicide, poverty, unemployment and homelessness were all problems around here – but something had everyone spooked lately. Dusk was feared by Mo Money, much more than I’d expected. From hacking their phones I knew they thought he was El Cucuy. The Boogeymen. And it seemed like they had good reason to think that.

The fact was, the suicide rate of gang members and criminals in Queensbridge Houses was unreasonably high. Something was definitely wrong. El Cucuy - or something - was behind it…

I blinked as I saw a familiar figure watching us from the side seating. I’d not noticed him before. He put down the copy of the Daily Bugle he was reading. I noticed absently that the top news stories were an attack on Mid Town High and the Kingpin being arrested for the attempted murder of Moonknight – interesting - but that didn’t interest me us much as this guy right now.

“Shang-Chi,” Aaron greeted the new arrival.

“Xiānshēng Davis,” Shang Chi bowed.

“You here to practice?” Aaron asked. “You’re meant to do that Monday night.”

“I… Yes. I was busy then.” He said. “I need to clear my mind.”

I knew Shang-Chi. Kindof. He was an incredibly skilled martial artist. “Hey, Aaron, can I train with Shang?” I asked hopefully.

“I suppose Jess, if Shang agrees. Shang just started working here. He’s meant to clean the gym weekly. As payment he can use the facilities.” Evidently Aaron was not aware how skilled Shang was.

“You fight well Jess, but I usually train alone,” Shang said casually .

“Ok… but… um… that White Ape move you do rocks.” I said, referencing the martial arts move he showed me back when I was Spider-Man.

“White Ape?” Shang Chi titled his head quizzically. “I… don’t recall using that move here.” He said. 

I made the stance I remembered. “You know, the white ape offers a cup of wine?” Shang Chi nodded slowly as I went through the move.

“The White Ape is a Tongbeiquan Shaolin technique from northern China…” Shang commented as he sized me up. I clearly puzzled him.

“I didn’t know that,” I said, nodding.

“No. Very few people would...” He replied. “Hmmm. I may train with you tonight.”

Aaron grunted. “Ok then. Jess, I’ll see you tomorrow evening. You close up Shang. I’ll lock the door on the way out.” He left us.

“I watched you two sparring. Aaron is full of anger...” I’d noticed that too. Aaron didn’t seem content teaching and he was too rough sometimes – especially tonight. “You Jess are too restrained. Your chi does not flow…” he observed.

“Don’t tell Aaron that,” I said.

“He knows. I would appreciate it if you fid not restrain yourself when we train Jess…” he said simply.

I looked around. The gym was empty. “I think I can, um, try to be less restrained.”

“Good then I think I can we can train together… We should start with the Phoenix Posture… Do you know the Lion Holds the Ball Posture,” he asked as he held both hands at head height as if holding a big ball with the both palms facing each other, one hand on top of the other. I copied him. “Good. The Phoenix Posture is an extension of this, a circle within a circle, we shall use the lion stepping…” he performed a natural heel to toe stepping action that allowed him to quickly walk a circle

“Um… Er...” I mimicked his movements. Gong had shown me something similar. “Ok.”

“You must practice in both directions…” he told me as he deftly pivoted and went the opposite direction. He was graceful, economic of movement, quiet and reserved. Different to Aaron’s very direct approach to combat. 

“The Wind Wheel Palm is where the upper body is firmer in its actions and the lower body is yielding in its actions. The Phoenix Posture involves skilful footwork methods to evade the opponents attacks and to enter with strong striking methods. The Phoenix Posture includes striking, kicking, joint locking and throwing techniques within its practice and is very useful for the more smaller in size individual against a much larger and tall opponent.” He explained as he slowly and methodically took me through a number of the movements he had outlined. I repeated them. He was a really good martial artist, pointing out when my posture was off with simple clear instructions. I preferred his technique to Aaron’s.

I payed very close attention, concentrating intently. “Good. You show a natural aptitude… Now attack me.” He said.

I engaged as much as I dared, using the strength and speed I thought prudent, still holding myself in reserve. The outcome was never in question without using my powers. His experience and knowledge didn’t defeat my exactly, he just redirected my attacks effortlessly aside. He blocked and easily countered. His skills were awe inspiring, using my strength and speed against me so my blows glanced harmlessly aside. On my last attack I was thrown but I twisted in the air and rolled, parkour at play. 

Shang thumbed the side of his nose like Bruce Lee as he warmed to the fight, keeping his feet moving as he circled. “Jess. You still hold back,” he stated.

“Sorry Shang. I’m doing the best I can…” I shrugged. He was an incredible martial artist and my skills did not hold a candle to his. I could match him if I used my powers but... I just couldn’t go all out.

“I know that you hold yourself in reserve,” Shang pressed.

“I… that is…” I struggled. It felt wrong to hold back. 

Shang sighed and closed his eyes. “Jess, I have watched you.” He said. “You have not yet tried to attack me properly. I still await your first attack,” he said. “If you will not try then I will not train with you.”

I exhaled. Shang was the best possible teacher I could ask for and I really wanted to learn from him. To my knowledge he was a vigilante that fought for what he believed in, like me. We both had secrets to hide … but I didn’t know him well enough to trust him with mine. Shang wanted me to attack and not hold back and that meant exposing myself. I couldn’t risk it. “Sorry Shang.”

“Lock the door on your way out please Jess,” he told me. I nodded as I reluctantly left. It had been foolish to mention the White Ape Posture. It had made him pay attention to me. As I opened the door and walked out down the street I noticed someone across the road that made my Spider Sense tingle. 

Jesus Jackson. What the heck? His hands were glowing with fae light and he suddenly threw a ball of energy at me.

I dropped nimbly to the ground as the blast destroyed the street pole behind me, flaming debris showering over my prone body. I rolled and came up in a crouch. How did Jesus know I was here? Did he know I was Dusk or was he getting even with me for what I’d done to his crew? 

“Jess!? Are you ok?” I heard Shang Chi call as he came running out the gym door, gaping at the ragged stump of the street pole, coughing on the smoke.

“I’m fine. Get back inside Shang! He can throw plasma blasts or something,” I warned as I sprinted away into a nearby alley to change into my Spider-Woman costume. I expected Jesus to follow me but instead he focused on Shang. What the hell!? Had the attack on me been intended to draw Shang out into the open!? I was annoyed as hell at being used as bait.

“Hello Shang-Chi. I am Ông Kẹ,” I heard Jesus say as I rummaged in my back pack in the shadows. His voice sounded all wrong. Jesus normally had a strong accent, his speech heavily influenced by growing up in the projects. He now spoke with a lilting tonal quality that sounded Asian - the name he’d given was definitely Asian.

“The Vietnamese Bogeyman? How amusing. I have heard of you. I hear you use people as puppets, hiding in the shadows like a coward. Did my father send you?” Shang asked.

Ông Kẹ shook his head, fists glowing with a fiery green light. “You confuse effectiveness with cowardice. Your father did not send me. I am part of the Coy Organisation. We want to send your father a message. Your steaming corpse will do-“ he threw a blast of green plasma at Shang but the skilled martial artist was already moving out into the street. That was a lucky move as if he’d retreated he would have been hit by the plasma ball. As it was, he was thrown by the shockwave, sliding across the pavement and impacting hard against an old combi van. 

Car alarms went off as Jesus – or was it Ông Kẹ ?- casually circled around the Van, hands limmed in sickly green energy. His eyes glowed dark red… that was new. Shang Chi lay on the ground, groaning. “Hardly as formidable as expected…” Ông Kẹ prepared to deliver the coup de grâce, face showing far too much pleasure.

“That’s a cool trick,” I said as I pulled my mask up, webbed Ông Kẹ by the chest and then spun him around like a massive shot put and swung him through the front window of a betting agency. His plasma blast was flew astray and missed Shang by scant inches, reducing the rusty old van to molten metal. “Can you do different colours or only green? Can you match your eyes?” I asked as Ông Kẹ shook himself free of broken glass, dust and rubble. 

“Who are you?” Ông Kẹ growled indignantly as he stood, eyes trailing crimson light. “This is not your business,” his left arm dangled oddly, the shoulder clearly dislocated. Oops, my bad... But most disconcertingly he didn’t seem to notice the pain. His one good fist clenched as he gathered more energy to throw. I grabbed Shang and leaped up as the pavement below us was ripped apart by a verdant plasma blast. 

“I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman. And you, Ông Kẹ, are destroying my friendly neighbourhood. Mr Rogers ain’t here so it’s my civic duty to put a stop to you.” I said as Ông Kẹ lurched out of the store front and fired wildly at me, peppering the street with plasma and ripping chunks off the facades of the buildings about me. “So Ông Kẹ means Boogeyman. It sure doesn’t mean good aim… tell me, where does the Boogey in Boogey man come from? Is it derived from dancing or from nose snot?” I asked as I easily evaded his attacks, launching off the wall and webbing a tight arc away from his random blasts of energy. “Cause I really hope when the authorities go after someone for all this damage they…” I started to sing, ”don’t blame it on the sunshine, don’t blame it on the moonlight, don’t blame it on the good times… blame it on the Boogey…” heh, would you believe that I could actually sing pretty good with my new set of lungs.

“Stand still you little b-“ Ông Kẹ started.

“I just can’t, I just can’t, I just can’t control my feet!” I sang as I swung sharply around into him and kicked him back into the store front again, then webbed him up for good measure. “Sing along if you know the words…”

Ông Kẹ looked at me with baleful red eyes then smiled condescendingly. “Spider-Woman. We will meet again, I am certain…” he stiffened and sagged, then he groaned. “Ow… What da heck man?” Jesus asked in his Queens accent, his eyes no longer glowing crimson. “*^%#*£€¥!!! Damn it! Who broke ma arm!!? Ow. Man! Where am I. How’d I get here?” The change in his temperament and voice was pronounced. Jesus Jackson was back apparently!? He used his powers to burn himself out of my webbing.

I put Shang down and the master of martial arts stared st Jesus in confusion. “You sing when you fight?” He asked absently as he tried to understand the shift in our enemies personality.. 

“Don’t you?” I countered and turned to Jesus. “So you don’t remember attacking us?” I asked the bewildered gang member. The guys eyes no long glowed and he’d lost the tonal quality to his voice.

“Ow. No man. I was at my pad… then here! Who da heck are you two!? Oh wait I know you! Spider-Girl!” Jesus staggered as he walked forward. 

“Spider-Woman,” I corrected absently, “I’m sorry, who are you?” I asked, feigning ignorance, offering a hand to help the injured hoodlum walk.

“None of your god damned business!” He snapped, slapping away my hand as he moved past me. Shang stopped him and gripped his arm, rolling the arm and pushing his shoulder joint back into the socket with a sickening noise. Jesus exclaimed in pain, swore and limped off, muttering angrily.

Jesus was a different person. Himself. “Is Ông Kẹ a telepath?” I wondered, recalling how some telepaths could use mind control. “What was with the red eyes?”

“Likely a mutant or master of the mystic arts that controls others…” Shang Chi said. “I have heard the name before. The Coy Organisation is a Vietnamese crime cartel. Ông Kẹ is rumoured to work for them and has a very bad reputation.”

“That was weird. Ahem, well then, I’d better get back to patrolling…” I said realising I’d hung around too long.

“Jess…” Shang said.

“Who?” I asked, feigning ignorance. With my hair, the lack of people around and how quickly I’d intervened. Yeah. I was just a little too obvious.

“Jess. I know it’s you…” Shang looked up and down the street. “I knew you had superhuman abilities from watching you. And the White Ape? You know I showed that technique to Spider-Man.”

“No. You’re mistaken… Oh… oh poop.” I muttered, face palming. There was no use denying it. He knew who I was. I felt worry gnawing at my insides. I hated being unmasked or figured out or whatever this was. Would I have to uproot myself from this life…? Maybe not.

“I think we should close up the gym and get out of here.” Shang said, “before Ông Kẹ returns. I don’t want them to try and possess me. I assume that’s what they do.” Shang grimaced. “This is annoying. I liked this gym but I cannot risk returning here.” Shang complained as he left me to lock up.

“I guess…” I returned to the alley to grab my bag. I could either get out of here... or… I sighed in frustration. No. I quickly changed back into my training gear and returned to the gym to find the lights out and Shang locking it. “Hey,” I waved nervously. “It’s strange how no one called the cops. I guess this was a rough part of town, near the projects with a weak police presence.” It was also a deserted commercial area in the evening and there weren’t many people about. “So that was unexpected,” I said lamely as we headed away.

“Yes. He must have seen me coming here and recognised me. Have you eaten?” Shang asked.

“Um. No.” I responded. My stomach growled. I was always hungry.

“I know a good place…” he said, “come on. My treat.”

“Asian?” I asked, not overly enthused. I found spicy food a bit much now, even when it wasn’t hot spices made me… gassy. Yeah food was different. 

“Burgers…” He said as he took me to a dumpy little Frog Burger restaurant. “I’m a sucker for this place.”

“Oh. Right.” I felt stupid for assuming Shang would want Asian food. He must hate stereotypes. I was starting to get my head around the assumptions people made about me because of my gender. Race would be equally annoying. “Um… What do you know of this Ông Kẹ.”

“Ông Kẹ is a killer, rumoured to enjoy the role a little too much. No one knows if Ông Kẹ is a man or a woman, young or old. The killers victims are often mistaken for suicides. Messy and gruesome suicides. Ông Kẹ has taken out entire crime organisations… and is feared.” The mention of suicide made me worry… there were a lot of suicides in the nearby projects lately.

“So a hit person… And Ông Kẹ wanted to kill you because of your father?” I asked as we headed down the street.

“My father is an evil man. He runs a criminal empire and has enemies. They think they can use me against him. They do no know my father…” Shang said with regret. “He has a heart of stone.”

“Oh,” I said in understanding. Parental issues. I could kindof relate. “Bet you he has a lovely singing voice though. So… Now that you know who I am…”

“Actually I don’t know who you are Jess. I know you’re not Spider-Man but you seem to know him,” Shang said. “Who are you?”

“Oh. Right. So um, I have similar abilities to Spider-Man cause I’m his clone… Heh. In a nutshell I’m an escaped illegal super soldier experiment, part of a failed FBI program that someone is trying to cover up - with extreme prejudice. I’m about a month old. I’m not really sure who I am yet but I know I want to do something positive with my powers. I want to learn how to use them.” I explained. “Hence the training.”

Shang nodded. “A month old clone? I thought clones were meant to be identical. Spider-Man is a dude right?” He was trying to get his head around it. Yeah, good luck with that. 

“Ahhh, it’s, like um, crazy complicated. But yeah. Spider-Man is a guy. Me being a girl involves one of his enemies wanting revenge, an asshat that wanted me to call him daddy. It also involves some Eldritch Horror from between universes... I’d rather not go into it. Please don’t ask me too, it’s very personal and I think I’d need a psychologists couch to sit on for an afternoon to tell the tale.” I pleaded.

“Very well. I wish we could help each other out and train together. A sparring partner with super strength, speed and other powers would provide a unique opportunity for me to learn…”Shang observed. “I’m interested in seeing the strengths and weaknesses of various martial arts styles when used by someone with superhuman abilities. Plus… super powers are kindof coolto watch.”

We entered the Frog Burger and went up to the register to order.

“Welcome to the Frog Burger, may I take your order please?” the girl behind the counter asked. She wore a somewhat ludicrous frog hat with big googly eyes. I stared, surprised to recognise Michelle Jones. “Oh hey Jess! Fancy seeing you here,” she said, “and you have a friend! Kindof older isn’t he?”

“Yeah Michelle. Who’d a thunk it. I have a life. This is Shang-Chi, master of all martial arts,” I said as I looked at the menu, trying to be nonchalant. I felt my usual attraction for her. Dammit. “He can catch flies with chopsticks.”

“Heh, Jess exaggerates. We do mixed martial arts together. Hmmm. Could I have the Gonzo special,” Shang Chi asked. “With a Ralph Fries.”

“Good choice. Can I get a Pigs in Space Burger, a large Beaker Soda and um… the Sam Eagle Fries… oh and a jumbo Animal rings…”

“Sure. Do you want whale sperm with that?” Michelle replied.

“Huh?” I blinked.

Michelle grinned at her joke. I didn’t get it. “The Descendants… Weinerschnitzel…” she non sequitured.

“Um… so… you work here?” I asked. Shang-Chi looked from me to Michelle as he figured stuff out, rolling his eyes.

“Allegedly,” Michelle responded to my obviously stupid question. I nodded slowly, trying to think of something witty to say. Nice hat…? No. 

“Michelle. When you answer a question in the positive you have to say Yep, Yep, Yep… it’s store policy,” her pimple faced junior manager instructed.

“Yep. Yep. Yep.” Michelle deadpanned. I think I could see a little part of her soul being crushed before me. 

“Don’t you guys have copyright issues with Jim Henson’s heirs?” I asked, waving my hand at the restaurant. 

“Yep. Yep. Yep,” Michelle responded.

“No,” her junior manager stressed. “This is no different to McDonaldland and H.R. Pufnstuf. The similarities are purely coincidental.”

“Now that you say it I can see… Hey, didn’t McDonald’s lose their court case to Sid and Mary back in the 70’s?” I asked as Michelle rang up the bill and Shang-Chi paid.

“Frog Burger are being taken to court in a few months…” confirmed Michelle. “They’re going down. You can best on it.”

“Better stockpile the collectables for flipping,” I suggested, guessing all the Froggy Meal toys might be highly sought after once Frog Burger were declared in breach of trademark and the stuff was no longer available. Or not. “Um what time do you finish?” I asked Michelle as casually as I could. Did that sound like a pickup line? “Cause, um, yeah. These streets can be dangerous at night, I hear. I could, um, walk you home.” Was I blathering. Yeah. I think I was blathering.

Michelle shook her head, the frogs legs on her hat swaying enticingly. How was that even possible? “10:30. Thanks Jess, but... My dad picks me up. Working for the a fast food chain is all part of his plan for growing me into a responsible adult.”

“I find channeling Eldritch Ancient Ones to become an adult to be effective... But, you know potato tomato…” I said mock seriously. I was pretty sure I had my young adult Peter Parker brain thanks to that… thing…

Michelle finished making up our meals and pushed the tray to me. “Either that or it’s his plan to emotionally scar me. Juries out.”

“Fair enough. Thanks for the burger,” I said as I waved then went and sat with Shang at a bright green plastic table. 

“Ask her out,” he said as he opened up his Gonzo Burger and took a bite. I blinked as he chewed noisily around his words. “Anyone with eyes can see you want too. You two are so cute.” Shang observed.

“We. Are. Not. Cute…” I said through grinding teeth as I angrily bit into my triple bacon Pigs in Pace burger, arteries were hardening just thinking about it. “Besides. I’m not sure she likes me in that way.”

“Get your eyes tested…” Shang told me. “As I have told you before, you are too restrained,” Shang Chi observed, elbowing me in the ribs.

“Your input is not appreciated,” I snarked tightly. Fortunately Michelle was too busy to hear. I exhaled. I thought I could feel the sexual tension between Michelle but I wasn’t sure. I mean I liked girls. Girls would most likely not like me the same way back. It was a probability thing. But if Shang could see it? Oh man. I felt afraid suddenly. And also this wasn’t some alternate universe I was intent on escaping. This was my universe… stuff I did here mattered to me long term. “Like with most of my life it’s complicated. Besides, what she didn’t say was I’m trouble. The local gang is trying to get at me through my friends cause they’ve figured out they can’t touch me. They already beat up one guy I hung out with. If they see me anywhere near her then they’ll hurt her…” I ate a chip in frustration. 

“So I should be careful of your gang buddies. Thanks for warning me,” Shang said mildly.

“That’s if they see us together. They’re school yard bullies. You’ll be fine,” I waved off his concern.

“I think you’re underestimating gang culture Jess. When a beating fails they could turn to weapons. Never underestimate people’s pride or stupidity. You know I can only catch low caliber bullets…”

I grunted. He was probably right. It was only a matter of time before the gang went after me with more than fists. “Wait. You can catch bullets… Really?” He rolled his eyes in response. I felt gullible. Thinking about Michelle and the gang members was tying me up in emotional and mental knots. I needed to think about something else. “Hmm. You know this Ông Kẹ killer would explain a few things going on in Queensbridge Houses…” I confided, remembering what I’d been researching, things falling into place.

“Queensbridge Houses?” Shang prompted.

“Yeah. That’s the local gang, Mo Money, that’s been causing me trouble. So I created a new persona to deal with them. Dusk. Earlier this week I roughed up some gang members as him. And the gang are now terrified of Dusk. Not just the few I’d scared as Dusk. All of the gang members.” I explained. “You see I hacked their phones and I’ve been eavesdropping on their messages, old and new. They think that Dusk is behind all the deaths in the Queensbridge Houses, that he was making his move to take over…” I explained.

Shang listened with interest.

“Well I kind of was taking over the gang as Dusk. I’d hoped to solve my problems with the gang as its leader, maybe help them, I dunno… anyway, the guy that attacked us was Jesus Jackson, Mo Money gang leader and mutant. He lives in a swank apartment but my GPS tracking shows that all the other crew members live in the projects, Queensbridge Houses.” I pointed to the skyline. “At first I couldn’t figure out why they were so scared of Dusk. But from their older text exchanges I discovered that Mo Money had been going through rough times and most of its adult members had died quite mysteriously - as had members of other gangs. Something of an urban myth had grown up around all this in the Houses and the residents nicknamed it El Cucuy.” I said. “That’s Mexican for the Boogeyman…” 

“Oh. Right,” Shang nodded, seeing where I was going with this, his expression darkening. 

“I checked into the deaths in the New York Municipal Archives, expecting to find some kind of gang war to blame. Oddly the deaths were all officially listed as suicides. As I worked through the municipal archives I built up a strange picture of things. There was an unusual spike in suicides in the Queensbridge Houses project and when I cross referenced with the NYPD database I found that the Dream Team, Queensbridge Crew and Mo Money gangs all had unexplainably high suicide rates. Other habitual offenders in Queensbridge Houses had also suicided. The police reports weren’t overly detailed as there hadn’t been much push for an investigation.”

“So Ông Kẹ might be behind this…” Shang said. “It fits. Some kind of silent turf war. Taking out all the other drug dealers so the Coy Organisation has a monopoly on the projects. Sociopathic but that’s how Ông Kẹ works.”

“Looks like. I wonder if they’ve done it in other projects. It’s a brutal business model. The suicides all jumped from the same sixth floor tenement roof with no sign of foul play. CCTV footage records were checked and showed them to have all just walked up to the edge and stepped off. That felt creepy wrong.” I exhaled. “The thing was, with Dusks power-set and that stupid initiation ritual drop I gave the gang members the other night I can see how they might blame Dusk.”

“Lets assume Ông Kẹ has been taking over, killing all the competition… When I was spotted near the projects I was a tempting target for the Coy Organisation, but since I was not living in the projects suicide would probably have raised questions...” Shang said. 

I nodded. “Yeah. A non resident jumper could have alerted the Gangs, the police or possibly your father to something wrong,” I agreed. “It’s weird that the suicides all happened in the same building. I wonder. You know I think Ông Kẹ might be there, close to all the action. Maybe making someone jump like that requires greater proximity and contro…” I reached into my backpack, pulled out my tablet and hacked the New York City Housing Authority records looking for Vietnamese residents in the suicide building. No names jumped out. Maybe Ông Kẹ had used a non Asian name to cover their tracks. 

Looking through the records I found five apartments that had been tenanted around the time the spike in suicides started and wrote the numbers down on a napkin. “I think we start here. How do you think we should do this?”

“Well, we should decide who the better fighter is…” Shang suggested. “The less skilled combatant should knock on the doors. That way if they get mind controlled the other can defeat them…”

“Hmmm. Maybe… we’re both about the same height right?” I turned to stare at Michelle, wondering what it would take I to get her out of her clothes. “Delivery person disguise,” I suggested.

Shang frowned, following my gaze. “Hmmm. Maybe. I’m about two inches taller than you. And a few kilos lighter… and Michelle is three inches taller than me…” he estimated.

I grinned and headed over to speak to Michelle. Fifteen minutes later Shang and I were heading back to the gym to see who was the better fighter. The question was, did my super powers trump his skill? I was keen to find out.

“So. Where were we. Oh yes. Attack me. With Spider Technique.” Shang said assuming a ready fighting stance in the gym. “Do not hold back.”

I nodded then suddenly moved with all my speed and skill to grab. He evaded but I used my spider gripping powers and he could not slide by my hand. I gripped him and we grappled. I realised in close quarters he held the advantage as we twisted and pulled me close into a wrestling hold. I blushed as my smaller body pressed into his lean muscular frame. Things squished. I used a break manoeuvre Gong had showed me and came out of the hold as he changed direction - but I leaped over him and landed behind him, still gripping him. He made to twist and attack with his other hand but my spider sense warned me and I dodged out of the way, letting go and jumping up to stand above him on the ceiling. He made to move then realised I’d webbed his feet to the ground. “Ah. Spider technique…” Shang said with a smirk. “You were holding back I see.” 

I shrugged. “Yeah. I was. But I think you were just then too…” it had felt too easy.

“I’m just stopping you from getting into Michelle’s pants,” he joked. He knew I liked her damn him..

“Very funny, that isn’t my plan,” I replied stiffly. I kind of liked Shang despite his teasing. He wasn’t what I expected. And I wanted – no needed a friend in my life that could look after themselves.

“Honestly your powers mean you are a better choice for back up. I didn’t hold back that much.” Shang nodded and looked down at his webbed feet. “Um… did that webbing come from your fingers?”

I blushed. “Yes. Gross huh?”

Shang blinked. “No. It just is.” He said then smiled. “Actually it is pretty gross. Still, webbing comes from a spiders abdomen. So it could be grosser.” 

I dropped down from the ceiling to the floor to land in a crouch and helped free him from the webbing. “When we get this sorted I really want to be your student. It would mean a lot to me. With what you could teach me I could do some real good. And I can teach you how to make decent jokes.”

“Well then, we will both be cleaning the gym it seams…” he observed.

“It’s a deal.” I agreed.

We returned to the front of Frog Burger as Michelle was finishing her shift and leaving. She’d changed out of her uniform. Shang took the Frog Burger bag with her outfit and went output it on between two vans. It didn’t fit well but the material stretched over his lean musculature.

“Wow. Shang was it?! You’re fit!” Michelle said admiringly as she watched him change with a raised brow. I felt a pang of jealousy at her words. “Here. As paid for. A takeaway order with two burgers, fries and nuggets. Receipt is on there. It’s a standard delivery format.”

Shang grinned and flexed jokingly then waved her off. Clearly their age difference meant they were not interested in each other. Right!? 

Then Mr Jones arrived. He gave Shang the intent look of an over protective father and Michelle waved goodbye. “Bring my uniform back in one piece Shang!” She said.

Shang pulled on the ludicrous Frog hat and headed into the projects. I changed into my Spider-Woman duds and followed from above. He stepped into the building and I wall crawled behind him feeling extremely exposed.

Shang knocked on the first addresses door and adjusted his stupid hat self consciously. “Who are you?” A surly unshaven man in soiled underwear asked. The guy looked past Shang searchingly. A baseball bat stood near the door.

“Um Frog Burger order,” Shang said.

“Yeah…” the guy said hopefully, thinking he might get a free feed.

“Thirty five bucks seventy…” Shang said.

“Nah, wrong address.” The guy closed the door.

The next apartment had a family and the mother was yelling at the kids and father in Spanish. “Que?” She asked.

Shang checked the door number and then the receipt attached to the food bag. “Is this…” He again looked at the receipt and the door number. “Oh wrong address.”

The woman huffed and closed the door.

The next flat was three floors up. It had romantic dove sculpture on the door and I sensed it would be a dead end. Shang knocked. 

“Well hello there,” a lady answered the door, a gust of overpowering perfume gusting out of her candle lit abode. Mutton dressed lamb… she would be in her late forties I guessed but was all made up and provocatively dressed. “I do like delivery boys… so convenient…” she said as she looked Shang up and down with a vulpine hunger. 

“Er… hello. Did you order two burgers…” Shang asked nervously like a deer in head lights.

“Yes I did. Now get your buns in here…” she said, beckoning him forward with one finger and posing coquettishly. For once I was glad I wasn’t a guy.

“Sorry ma’am, I have more deliveries to make. It’s… um thirty five seventy.” He said.

The woman pouted in mock disappointment. “You’ve come to the right address but I didn’t order any burgers. When you finish though come back here and I’ll give you a nice big tip… toodles.” She closed the door with a dainty wave.

“Don’t let me stop you Shang,” I said. “You should come back here for your tip…” I joked. 

“Your words are not humorous Jess.” Shang observed with a zen calm that I knew was a façade.

There was no one home at the second last flat, just a pile of letters at the door and crime scene police tape across the frame. The place looked like no one had been there for a while. 

The last flat was on the top floor. It had seemed the most likely address to both of us which was why we’d come here last. We paused before going upstairs. Shang waved me over. “So if this last one is Ông Kẹ he will likely recognise me. You need to knock him out and web him up quickly. Make sure he doesn’t see you. Um… what should we do with him if we defeat him...?”

“I have that one covered…” I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the burner phones I’d bought for this eventuality and dialled. “Hello. SHEILD? Great. I am one of the Spider-Man clones. The female one. No this isn’t a prank call. Can you please tell Nick Fury – yes Nick Fury not David Hasselhoff – what do you mean he’s dead? When did he die!? What do you mean that’s classified? Who replaced him? That’s classified too!? Well tell whoever is in charge that we have a criminal super for SHIELD to collect. The super is known as Ông Kẹ, a mind controller that has been murdering local gang members by making them step off buildings in Queensbridge Houses. But you’re tracking this phone so you know where we are. He’s part of the Coy Organisation.” I hung up and turned to Shang. “Did you know that Nick Fury was dead?” I asked.

“No. Is he?” Shang asked.

“Supposedly. But with that guy you’d want to see a body to be sure. Even with a corpus delicti I’d still sit on the fence. Hmmm. Nick Fury the superspy is dead? Not sure how I feel about that. On one hand he made spider slayers to kill me… on the other hand…” I grunted. There wasn’t much on the other hand. “You know, I always wondered how he can be famous and the worlds’ greatest spy. I thought spies were meant to be secret. It’s a total oxymoron,” I said as I crushed my burner phone. 

“Do you think SHIELD will come?” Shang asked.

I waggled my hand. “Maybe. Best to assume they will and get moving. Not many people know about the Spider-Man clone saga. Plus that food is getting cold. Dibs on one of the burgers and the nuggets when we’re done cleaning Ông Kẹ’s clocks.” I asserted.

“How do you maintain your girlish figure?” He asked jokingly as we headed up the stairs. The walls were covered in tags and the place had an unsavoury feel with most lights out.. 

“I’m doing my best to ruin it, believe me,” I stated a little self consciously. Sometimes I honestly forgot about my gender but when people reminded me of it reality came crashing down on me. “Now let’s see if this is Ông Kẹ…”

Shang went up to the door and knocked, standing nonchalantly, waiting with his back to the door. There was a muffled response and then the door opened. A lithe Vietnamese man stood in the doorway. Bingo. “What is it-“ he started then froze when he recognised Shang. Shang moved blindingly fast, hand slicing out for a blow to Ông Kẹ’s throat. But then he froze as Ông Kẹ’s eyes blazed crimson and then Shang’s eyes also glowed. “So you found me.” He said to Shang. 

Then Shang and Ông Kẹ both turned to face me. “Hello Spider-Girl,” they said in eerie unison. Then I felt his mind reaching into mind. The feeling was horrible. Like worms crawling through my gray matter. I was pushed back into a tiny corner in the recesses of my own mind as he fully took over my body. “Such fun toys you brought me to play with.” We all said. Ông Kẹ closed the door and stayed in his room whilst Shang and I marched up to the roof.

I shuddered in disgust in the back of my mind. I could feel him looking through my memories as he made me walk like his puppet, thumbing through my most intimate thoughts like they were a box of discarded records. He was none too gentle and I cringed as he laid bare my existence.

“Oh hello. So you were a boy and now you’re a girl…” we all said and we laughed as my own hand involuntarily reached up and roughly touched me. You bastard! How dare you! I raged against him. “Your mind is all messed up. So many issues. It will be such a pity to end you…” he observed. 

Shang and I reached the roof and we turned to face each other. “Hmm, I wonder which of you is really stronger. You didn’t really answer the question did you…”

He started to make us fight. Like some perverted puppet theatre. It was awful. At first my movements felt unnatural but the bastard quickly gained a full understanding of my powers and abilities and also Shang’s fighting skills. I wasn’t in control but he wasn’t just using my body. He was using my mind and knowledge as though they were his own. Some kind of mind melding. Then our battle became harrowingly real. We both went for killing blows, attacks I would never in my right mind deliver. I went for a chopping throat attack which would break Shang’s neck. He aimed at my temples, a lethal attack. My spider sense saved me. Shang’s preternatural martial arts knowledge saved him. But we were both prisoners in our own bodies, watching with growing terror as we moved without volition and our attacks escalated.

Our blows and movements became a deathly blur until suddenly Shang had me in an arm lock and a death choke. My vision grew splotchy as my brain grew oxygen starved. I couldn’t break the hold. I gasped for breath as darkness hemmed my vision and … as I gasped and sputtered, death coming for me, the thing from beyond turned its ageless passionless attentions upon me. It didn’t really pay attention to me. I was like an insect – no a microbe in comparison to it. Hardly worthy of its attention. I tried to shut it out. Blog it from my mind in fear.

“I sense… something else. What is it? Something you’ve been hiding from me, some deep dark secret?” Ông Kẹ asked as he turned his focus towards the place in my mind that was distantly linked to the Stygian Horror from that place beyond. He crudely pushed my mental defences aside, expecting some choice memory to amuse him as I expired, foolishly forcing open a way to it. He looked into the mouth of madness and what he found was… unexpected. 

The outside world became dark and distant as Ông Kẹ, Shang and I found ourselves in a surreal mindscape, the place where my mind touched upon the vast gulfs out of space and time where It resided. The edge was like a spiralling vortex of thoughts and sensations that drained into a tiny singularity of immense proportions.

I called this thing my Eldritch Ancient One. My vermicious terror. The thing Peter erroneously called the symbiote - that I knew was a minuscule physical manifestation of something so much more. I vaguely sensed the immensity of It. A reality of tendrilous, tentacled, rapacious outre insanity on the other side. My mind cringed away from It. 

“What the f-“ Ông Kẹ gasped as his mind touched the alien sentience of the ancient thing from the distant gulfs of timeless dread.

I reached out for Shang, clutched him and held him tight, “don’t look at it,” I breathed. It helped to hold onto a real mental image of myself and him. He nodded in deathly terror and held onto me. We hung suspended on the edge between worlds.

I… I can’t really explain what It is. It wasn’t non-Euclidean geometry. It wasn’t some nameless thing of unfathomable dread… Well It was but… I can’t explain It, because… I didn’t dare look at It with my mind. I barely sensed It. I was too terrified, huddled in a fetal ball clutching Shang, lost in my mind as I tried to block It from my perception. But Ông Kẹ looked at It, bared his mind to It. I felt Ông Kẹ touching It with his mind. He might be able to control others but he had no mental defences against It. In fact I think being a psychic made him more vulnerable to It. 

I let out a strangled gasp of terror, my mind shrinking further away from the vermicious thing. I don’t know how It was there. I didn’t even know there was a way to It within me. My mouth made a strangled scream as Ông Kẹ was pulled from my mind, out of this reality and into another. I clamped back down on my flimsy mental defenses. 

Shang stared at me in horror. “What was that?” He asked. He’d been there too. Seen it. He was ashen. Pale. 

“I… um… don’t know. But it’s been looking for me…” I said as I still choked, vision swimming. Shang stared at me and for a moment I thought he was going to kill me, finish what Ông Kẹ started to rid the world of the abomination that haunted me. But he let me go.

I sagged. “You are the better fighter…” I gasped, struggling for breath.

He reached with shaking hands into the Frog Burger bag he’d dropped in the roof and pulled out the burgers and gave one to me. “Ông Kẹ. He’s gone, isn’t he. That…” he shuddered.

“His mind? I think so. Best I can tell he opened up the link in my mind to that Cthulhu mythos thing and poked his head in there. He linked with It and It pulled him kicking and screaming all the way through to that place… between. I don’t know. I wouldn’t wish that an my worst enemy.” I shrugged in abject disbelief. I wanted to forget his last scream that came from my mouth. I didn’t understand what that thing was. Even with all my scientific knowledge and understanding of alternate earths I still didn’t understand the place between, as I called it. It wasn’t between really. It was around. Somewhen else.

We chewed woodenly on our burgers in dazed shock. “So. You were a guy huh?” He said, trying to change the topic.

I exhaled, glad for the diversion. Give me gender dysphoria over cosmic horror any day. “Like I said. It’s complicated. I’m not just a clone. I think… Because of that thing I also have his memories. His personality. So I was Spider-Man. But…” I looked down at my breasts. I really hadn’t liked Ông Kẹ touching them. “Come on. We need to check…” I shivered then stood and went down to Ông Kẹ’s flat. I broke open the door to find Ông Kẹ a drooling, mindless husk. He had his pants around his ankles. I swallowed bile. He got off on killing people? I draped a blanket over him and grabbed his wallet from the table.

“Hmmm. Tran Coy Manh. So definitely part of the Coy Organisation.” I looked Tran up on my tablet. 

Shang nodded. “We should leave.”

I agreed. “Yeah. We should…” I stared at the lump of flesh under the blanket that was Tran. I had a hole in the back of my head that led to what could only be called a hell dimension and he was now trapped there. Maybe he was being eaten by the Eldritch abomination. Maybe they were best buddies. Better him than me I guess. But… would he ever return?! I hoped not. Just another fun thing for me to worry about. “Hey. You had nuggets right. Hand them over…” I said as we exited.

“Now I see why you’re so unladylike,” he observed and passed me the box of nuggets.

“When we get clear of here I need you to change so I can return Michelle’s outfit to her. I’ll probably need to wash your boy germs off it too…” I grumbled.

“Man germs, Spider-Woman,” he corrected. “Hey, I was thinking. I used to work with Iron Fist but he just … Yeah that partnership fell through. We work pretty well as a team. You wanna be partners?”

“Shang. I’m a fifteen year old school girl. I’m juggling a before school job, homework, a public art attack on the FBI and a sitting US senator, training and cleaning with you, and nightly mixed martial arts training. I’m not sure I have much room for a sidekick.” I said.

“That’s ok. I was thinking you could be my cute little sidekick,” he said.

“In your dreams. And don’t get any ideas. Remember, I’m a guy upstairs despite my new plumbing.” I warned him.

“You sure? Cause I saw you checking me out as I changed…” Shang said with an impish grin.

“What? I… oh god. No I didn’t!” I blushed. Had I?

“I think maybe you did Jess. Look it’s only natural. Don’t worry. I’m nineteen. Even though it would technically be legal in New York, you’re much too young for me…” he said. Was he joking. I threw a chicken nugget at him.

But… was I interested in guys? I didn’t really know. I assumed I wasn’t because I was pretty sure I wasn’t when I was Peter. But… did I know? I looked at Shang. Like Michelle had noticed, he was fit. The epitome of a top athlete. Lean. Muscular. Was he attractive? His features were pleasingly symmetrical. He had a raw power to him. By any measure he was attractive. I felt my pulse quicken as my blush deepened. Thinking about this made me more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. My sexuality was not something I understood. At all. I ate a nugget.

Shang stiffened and his eyes glowed a fiery red as he reached out and deftly put me in an arm lock. “I’m Special Agent Xi'an Coy Manh. SHEILD black ops… codename Agent Karma. Who the hell are you?” He growled, applying pressure and causing me to cry out in pain. His voice was different. Lilting and melodic. Still with an accent - but different. Like Ông Kẹ’s. I felt a chill of fear run up my spine. Ông Kẹ was still here somehow!

“Oh crap. SHEILD was behind all this?” I gasped in shock.

“What?” Shang asked in Ông Kẹ’s voice, grip relaxing in surprise. Sensing an opening I twisted and head butted Ông Kẹ or Karma or Xi'an or Tran or whoever the hell this was. I executed a back flip kick, delivering an under jaw kick as I summersaulted and knocked the possessed Shang back as I cartwheeled nimbly away - from Ông Kẹ? I came up in a crouch ready too web Ông Kẹ up but my spider sense twinged and instead I found myself furiously dodging a shower of kicks and punches. I webbed a line between my hands and wrapped the line about his wrist as he punched, then threw the line to the ground, pinning one arm down. “Right hand blue,” I said. 

This hardly slowed him. He just kept attacking furiously with his feet and free arm, pivoting gracefully around his trapped hand like he always fought like this. Again I strung webbing between my hands and caught a spin kick from his left leg in a noose and threw the web strand to the ground. “Left foot green. Man you’re great at Twister…” I said.

He threw a punch and, confident now with this technique, I strung a line and went to catch his wrist - but the punch was a fake. His hand twisted and grappled my wrist and spun in around. “Oh crap…” my wrists were webbed together. I jumped back in a back flip and crouched, ripping my trapped wrists apart. 

He spun and tangled the web lines that restrained leg and wrist the twisted and levered his body and broke my webbing. His eyes blazed red as he stared at me and I felt his mind pressing into mine. It was different to before, not as brutal or cruel. The mind wasn’t the same.

-Wait… you’re not Tran?- I asked. I tried to say it but I could only think it.

“Tran is my twin brother… what did you do to him!!” My own voice asked as the body thief examined my recent memories. Was this not Ông Kẹ? “Oh. No. Tran. What did you do!?” 

-He… I think he’s gone.- I said.

“What are you!?” My voice growled. Then the presence was gone. 

A moment later a slim Asian woman in black SHEILD body armour emerged from behind the corner of a building. She had on a special forces camera coms piece – clearly she was being monitored and instructed remotely by her superiors. I could see the similarities with Tran. “You… you’re a monster!” She accused me as she brushed past me into her brother’s apartment. She inhaled in shock. She emerged, eyes glowing red with rage and tears. “Where is he!? Where is his mind?” She asked.

I shrugged at a loss. “I really don’t know. He was about to kill both of us. Like he killed all those other people. Did you know that there were over twenty suicides at this building since he moved in here. He took control of them. Walked them right up to the edge of the roof of this building.” I waved at the building around us. “He made them step off.” I looked her in the eyes and saw grief, fear, regret and guilt. “Xi’an. Your brother was sick. He enjoyed killing people. Tell us you didn’t know?” I asked her. 

Xi’an’s jaw clenched and she couldn’t look me in the eye. She had tears in her eyes. “You don’t understand…” she swallowed her grief.

“You’re right. I don’t understand. When I called SHEILD you already knew, didn’t you. That’s why you came.” I concluded. 

Xi’an held up her hand. “No. I’ve not seen my brother in over a decade, back when we were kids in Vietnam. He came here with my Uncle… when you called all this in Carol Danvers figured out that Ông Kẹ was my brother, Tran, and tasked me with bringing him in. I came here to take him to the Triskelion to be contained… What… what is that thing inside you?!” She snapped.

“Something horrible. You can have a look with your power if you want, but I’d recommend against it, unless you want to join your brother.” I offered darkly.

“No… I’m not going to do that. Jessica. I… I didn’t know. I suspected there was something wrong with him when we were kids, but I didn’t know for certain. I didn’t think it was like this though. I mean some kids are little sociopaths but they grow up and become proper people. Maybe… maybe I didn’t want to know. My Uncle is an evil man but Tran was my brother. Blood.” She said miserably. 

This must have been eating her up for years. Had she turned a blind eye? If they had lost contact and were truly estranged she may not have known. You don’t expect your family to become monsters. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you. If you didn’t know…” I patted her on the shoulder. 

Xi’an exhaled and looked at me, touching her ear piece. “Yes ma’am… Jessica… You should see our doctor about that thing in your head, you can bill SHEILD,” Xi’an advised.

“A Doctor? What kind of doctor could help me-“ I started.

“Dr Strange…” she explained.

“Oh. Yeah. Right. That is actually a really good idea,” I agreed. “And SHEILD will pay?” This felt very Faustian. I didn’t want to owe SHEILD anything. But I had called them in. Damn it. 

“Yes Drew. They will. Whatever is in your head – that needs to be contained. Yes ma’am… Oh. And so you know, Nick Fury is gone, Carol Danvers is in charge now.” She passed me a business card two handed and made a dismissive shooing motion with her hand. “Get out of here. Both of you. This is a SHEILD problem now.”

Crap. I didn’t need SHEILD in my life. Was I on their radar now? Had I ever been off it? They hadn’t sent in a task force to contain me and that spoke volumes. Were they happy to let me go just like that? Probably not. What were they not telling me? How much did they know of this new life I was building?

“Come on Shang. Let’s go.” I said to Shang.

“Sure thing Jess…” he agreed. 

We left the building without drawing attention to ourselves. We headed back to the gym and changed into our normal clothes. I took Michelle’s outfit. “Well that was fun. I have some things to do. Painting tonight and work tomorrow morning… when did you want to train? Monday nights would suit me. And… I guess partnering to combat crime would be good.” I blushed, feeling like I was asking him on a date or something.

“We can train most nights. Partnering… I think I want to do something more about the Coy Organisation… so yeah that works.” He agreed.

“I’m wanting intel on ROXXON…” I said.

“Let’s see what we can do!” He agreed and he held out his hand. We shook.


End file.
